rise?
by deth rm
Summary: abri los ojos deseando que todo lo que ocurrio el dia anterior fuese solo un sueño, pero no fue asi, mis manos y mi ropa seguian cubiertos de sangre y el mundo como lo conociamos no existia mas, ahora todo era un caos y solo nos quedaba la lucha por sobrevivir


prologo

Pov bella

La gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la ventana del salón de clases, el clima afuera es terrible, me hace pensar en el diluvio del fin del mundo o algo asi, ni siquiera estaba presatando atención a la clase, todo lo que podía hacer era ver esos pequeños residuos de la tormenta y pensar en las terribles cosas que le habia dicho a mi madre antes de salir de casa esta mañana, la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera eran verdad solo estaba muy molesta, mi padre solia decir que no debíamos alejarnos de los demás después de una discusión porque el destino se encargaba de hacer que nos arrepintiéramos de dejar las cosas mal, siempre pensé que era otra de sus filosofías de vida sin sentido pero no puedo dejar de sentir como un hueco en el estomago, como si algo me advirtiese que algo no esta bien, la clase termino me levante de mi asiento y espere a que sawyer y troy se unieran a mi, voltee a ver a Judith su mano toco la cerradura y antes de que pudiera abrir completamente la puerta un rio de sangre broto de su boca nariz ojos y oídos , callo al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar, todos gritamos y corrimos hacia donde estaba, por la pequeña parte de la puerta que estaba abierta vi en el pasillo a varios mas de mis compañeros tirados en la misma condición de Judith, pronto varios de los que estaban en el salón comezaron a sangrar también, troy grito algo y salio corriendo, sentí una mano jalarme hacia afuera y solo corri detras de ellos,no entendia que estaba pasando, nos encerramos en el vestidor con varios chicos mas con la misma expresión de pánico y confusión que teníamos nosotros, afuera solo escuchábamos gritos y cosas rompiéndose, chicos corriendo buscando donde esconderse o alguna explicación de lo que estaba pasando y entonces recordé que hace unas semanas en las noticias se anuncio el brote de una enfermedad tipo influenza, nada grave, era una pequeña epidemia , y hace unos días anunciaron que ya tenían la vacuna y que todos debían aplicársela por precaucion. Comenzó a sonar la alerta, el sonido es tan fuerte y ensordecedor, hace que cada parte de mi se llene de un pánico terrible, me llego un mensaje de alerta y justo después de recibirlo la coneccion se perdió y hubo un apagon

-se le pide a toda la población conserve la calma, no salgan de sus hogares o de donde se encuentren, no se sabe con exactitud la causa de esta terrible situación, traten de reunir la mayor cantidad de viveres que le sean posibles y manténgase alejado de personas contagiadas. El pais declara alerta roja-

Tenia que salir de ahí, tenia que saber que pasaba, tenia que saber si mama estaba bien, tenia que encontrar a pepper y sophi, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir pero una mano me detuvo, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y me encontré con la preocupada mirada de Sawyer

-no voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que ir casa- dije mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse detrás de mis ojos, iba a soltarme de su agarre y continuar mi camino pero uno de los chicos que ya estaban en el vestidor se sento en una esquina, estaba sudando y temblando, todos nos acercamos para ver si estaba bien , comenzó a sangrar,ninguno supo que hacer, después de un rato Dan habia muerto y nadie habia dicho o hecho algo, todos moríamos de miedo, un chico habia muerto frente a nosotros y no solo uno, casi toda la escuela , todo habia pasado tan rápido ,varias veces tuve esta pesadilla, bueno no exactamente asi pero si pasaba algo similar, comencé a llorar y me deje caer en una esquina, troy se sento conmigo y me abrazo, luego se acerco Sawyer y tomo mi mano muy fuerte susurrándome que todo estaría bien y a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que no era asi me reconforto bastante, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida con jake, troy no me dejo levantarme y me dijo que ellos irían a ver si era seguro salir, los dos salieron hace ya un rato que me ha parecido una eternidad, hay demasiado silencio, de repente el silencio enloquecedor fue interrumpido por unos golpes, alguien se acerca, mas golpes Sawyer entro corriendo lleno de sangre y de pánico, arrastrando a newt con el, atranco la puerta con todo lo que pudo, corrimos a su lado y el se dejo caer en el piso, su respiración esta muy agitada y tiembla en exceso,corri a abrazar a newt y le pregunte que pasaba pero el solo lloraba

-en donde esta jake? – pregunto troy después de un rato

-tenemos que salir de aquí… - logro articular Sawyer dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo del chico que habia muerto hace un momento, nadie entendio porque hasta que el que una vez habia sido jake comenzó a golpear la puerta del vestidor dejando marcas de sangre,entendimos entonces que todas esas suposiciones sobre el fin del mundo con zombies podían no ser ficticias y probablemente estábamos viviéndolas aquí y ahora, nos alejamos a toda prisa de la puerta, el miedo me impedia moverme, pero no era momento para paralizarme, mientras Sawyer describia la situación fuera del vestidor troy y yo tratábamos de hacer un plan para salir, hasta que un grito ahogado nos hizo saltar, volteamos un poco hacia el lugrar del que procedia el grito y vimos que el cadáver de Dan que hace unos segundos ya hacia en el suelo devoraba por el estomago a ricky, jamas habia visto algo mas horrible,Luis corrió para tratar de ayudar a su hermano pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta comenzaba a romperse, definitivamente ese ya no era un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar seguros, troy atravezo un palo que quien sabe de donde saco en la cabeza de Dan y todos corrimos hacia la otra salida sin tener la mas minima idea de que nos esperaba afuera


End file.
